User blog:GhostsSpector/CUUSOO edits
EPISODE III Commander Wulf- entry log We've been cruising in FTL mode for two weeks now. Rations are getting thin. When we left Earth we thought only of our victory or oblivion. We weren't expecting a possibly lengthy campaign. Days have mainly been spent watching the deep FTL (as a CUUSOO goer, the first thing I think when I hear FTL is Glenn’s project. I can understand why it worked in the first sentence, but it’s hard to understand here. Faster than light sensors? As in sensors that are faster than light? I’m having a bit of trouble coming up with a different word though. Deep space sensors works in a pinch, but if you want to make up a cool name for it let me know) sensors, trying to spot any possible obstacles or planets where we can hide; that is if the Nebulons are still on our tail. We just don't know. Silence has been dominant in the bridge. Marka rarely speaks and if it weren't for Kord and Volk's bursts of laughter the Double Axe would resemble more of a tomb ship than anything else. Still I know they grieve for the ones left back on Earth and our previous encounter. Leaving my men being weighs heavily in my heart too... I didn't expect Karkaroff's betrayal... He'll pay for what he has done. Just then, the computer made a high pitched warning sound. Marka rushed to the panel and reported. Marka: "Sir, forward sensors report a meteor field in about 2 minutes. Disengaging FTL engines is advised" Wulf: "And the Nebulons?" Marka: "Not a trace of them still, sir, but they could be out there." Wulf: "Maybe that meteor field will help us lose them if they're on our trail." The engines stopped humming intensely, and if one thought the ship was silent before now felt utterly dumb. I guess this was the first time I really felt the emptiness of space. I felt a chill down my spine, something I hadn't felt since back the Bug Wars. Marka: "Sir, scanners indicate a planet in a similar orbit with life sustenance potential. We should check it for provisions or anything that might help us..." Wulf: "If the Nebulons aren't there I'm inclined to agree. Proceed then, Marka." We waited for nearly an hour. No ships appeared in our current sector. Maybe the Nebulons had given pause to the chase. Maybe they didn't even know how to track us in the first place without a spy among us. To these questions I had no answers, but I wasn't about to let down my guard even for a moment. We had to make sure. After plugging in the coordinates, Marka engaged sub-light systems and we moved towards the planet. Wulf: "Is this a tracked star in our galactic maps?" Marka: "Sir, the star is known as IP3322XX234R. As for the planet, it is unknown. We're pioneering these treks..." Wulf: "Call Twist from the docking bay, we'll need him in the bridge to help monitor all main systems. I don't want anything unexpected to happen and I've had too many surprises in space before..." Marka: "Very well... Twist to bridge...Twist?" Twist - entry log "TWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIST?!?!?!?!? " Twist: "WHAT? Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Marka: "Commander Wulf is calling you. He wants you in the bridge ASAP" Twist: “Commander Wulf? Okay, hmm…where’d I put my jacket? Ah here it is, right under the-OUCH! Blasted metal shielding with its super thick alloys and-“ Marka: “Twist…” Twist: “Sorry. I’ll be there ASAP. Just a minute or so while I put on my jacket.” Maybe sleeping in the armadillo wasn't the best of choices, but I've always been used to sleeping in small chambers, but that's a whole other story. It was a better choice than having to put up with Volk snoring. With the commando's quarters almost empty, the echo of his snoring was unbearable except to Kord who always “slept” (later on you said “relaxing”, but that brings up the question of whether he was sleeping or relaxing. I choose sleep since you put it first, but it doesn’t work as well with the {sarcasm?} that “relaxing” had) with headphones blaring rock music in max volume. I for one prefer the silence of machines. No wonder I became a systems engineer commando. But let me pull myself together. Commander Wulf asked for my presence in the bridge. He and Marka are probably getting overwhelmed with all the bleeps. No wonder. The bridge was made to be manned by a minimum of 12 officers. The entire crew was less than that and not qualified or even slightly prepared to steer the Double Axe. Wulf, Marka, maybe Kord as an expert pilot, and me had some essential skills, but all the others were specialized in other fields (Aren’t Volk and Xyn the only other crew members? If so, change “all the others” to “Volk and Xyn” or “Xyn and Volk). Best hurry it up, I notice we aren’t in FTL anymore. Marka: "You sure took your sweet time, Twist" Twist: "Well I’m sorry, but people were crowding the hallways.” Marka: "Very cute, wise guy, we need your help managing a high orbit around a planet we're going to explore." Twist: "Is that wise, I mean with the Nebulons out there and all?" Wulf: "Yes, it is a risk, but they appear not to have followed us and if we don't start finding something that will help us against the Nebulons then we really don't have a mission. I for one have no intention of going back home unless we have something to save it.” Wulf's stern expression had always been an inspiration and even in such dire conditions he always managed to exalt us even with the smallest of sentences or just mere fierce determination in his eyes. I abandoned all of my reluctance and sat in one of the pilot's seats. Twist: "Aye, aye, sir. Are we going toward the yellow star in the middle of this solar system?” Wulf: "That's where we're going. Hit the commands and take us there." Twist: "Sir, I refuse to hit the commands. They might resent it. I know they are a part of a machine, but it might have feelings and hitting it might make it cry. Hitting a command didn’t help me in engineering school and it’s sure not going to help us- Wulf: "TWWWWIIIIIIST!!!!!" Twist: "Yes, sir?" Wulf: "Enough comedy. Just take us there." Twist: "Oh...sorry Sir...” (I feel like this joke is not needed. Twist is a comedian, yes, but he should show some seriousness sometimes {unless you view the character differently from me}) Xyn - entry log I've been spending most of my time in the lab as there is not much else to do except watch my experiments. Kord has managed to hurt himself almost every day and always finds his way here asking me for medicine. The other day he came in complaining about his left elbow. I treated his right one by mistake and he left cheerfully without even noticing it. It is nice to have him around though. He manages to stay cheerful and joyful despite most of us having a tear in the corner of our eyes. I know he is childish and my sensibility urges me to slap him around every time he comes here behaving like a drama queen and acting hurt, but I know he’s trying to be cheerful to lighten up the mood. He does that with everyone, and I can't help but enjoy it. Yes... it has been nice to spend time with him. I hope he feels the same... Karina is also a good friend, but far too much a commando. I think she enjoys the time spent kicking Volk's butt at the fire range more than when we see each other in the mess hall. I don’t see that much of Volk though. He’s normally off waxing his mech or- "All hands to the bridge!" "All hands to the bridge!" I left the lab in a hurry. Finally something was going to happen. Kord - entry log BUMP Kord: “OW!” Volk: "What's up kiddo? Bad dreams?" I glared at Volk as I took off my blaring headphones and said, "Funny Volk. The ship’s FTL engines are off. I'm guessing they' be calling us soon." Volk: "Way ahead of you, I've even made preparations." Kord: "Huh?" Volk: "A mecha race to the bridge" Kord: "Are you crazy, what if my father finds out?!?" Volk: "He doesn't have to know, does he?” That’s it. Volk has gone crazy. A mecha race? To the bridge? Sure it would be a far faster and funnier trip than using the monorail transport elevators, but it isn’t like my father won’t hear about the race sooner or later on a ship this small. Last thing I need is him giving me a speech. Though I could always get out of hearing his reprimand by faking an injury and go to Xyn to get it fixed. Xyn...all seems so banal these days except for the moments I spend with her. I can’t let myself get down though. I have to keep reminding myself to enjoy the day because the Nebulons might be there tomorrow. "Let's do it.” Not soon after we met Karina staring at us in disbelief Karina: "Are you crazy? I could hear you clanking down the hallways for three minutes. It’s been driving me nuts hearing that sound. A simple walk to the bridge? No, you won’t have that will you? Everything has to be fun.” Kord: “We were just having a race. The ship is entirely at our disposal and we thought we could have some fun." Karina: "I doubt your father would agree with that." Kord: “You aren’t going to tell him are you?” Karina smirked and replied, “Not if Volk gives me a lift.” Volk smiled for a second and said, “Jump in and make yourself comfortable.” Marka - entry log The crew assembled within 10 minutes of the warning message. Still don't know why there were two mechas outside the bridge but more pressing matters were of concern. “Fellow commandos. We're going on a mission to explore a planet for resources. The Nebulons aren't nearby and we think we might have lost them. We are beginning a new phase of our ultimate mission: to find allies or technology to help us restore freedom to Earth. Xyn, you will lead as head scientist and will command the operations on the ground. You will take Karina, Volk, and Kord with you for protection and vehicle maneuverings. Should you find food, bring it back for analysis as our storages are depleting. Our scanners have spotted a few life forms, but nothing of significant threat. Tech and allies, though being our main goal, probably won't be found here. Commander Wulf, however, does think we must start somewhere, so why not here? Don't remove the helmets until the atmosphere is reported safe. The Double Axe will remain in orbit and you will use the Gryphon to make landfall.” The designated team was ready in less than an hour. Something exciting was happening for the first time in two weeks. Kord finally was officially piloting the famous BIG BIRD, the Gryphon was one of his favorite crafts but his flight test score was so high that he was appointed a WISP pilot (I thought the WISP was his favorite craft, and why would the word but be there unless it means he didn’t like the WISP all that much? Then in the next sentence it says that he’d have a chance to pilot it. It makes me think like it’s his first time flying it.) Now he'd have a chance to pilot the fabled ship. Volk placed his custom security mech (I tried to move the “for security reasons” phrase around the sentence, but it kept sounding like he put the mech in the cargo bay for security) in the cargo bay to be transported down to the planet. Xyn carried all kinds of scientific stuff. Karina only needed her ultralight riffle. 02:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC)02:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC)02:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC)02:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC)02:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC)02:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC)02:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC)02:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC)02:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC)02:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC)02:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC)~~ ”There they go,” I said as I watched the ship head towards the planet. “We'll lose contact with them once they enter the atmosphere.” Wulf looked out the window to and said, “I hope all goes well.” Twist ruined the moment when he loudly screamed, “ALARM!!!” Marka: “What is it Twist?” Twist: "Nebulon Destroyer just entered the sector out of nowhere!!!" Wulf put his hands together and asked Twist, "Have they noticed us?" Twist: “I don’t think so sir…” “Then we still have a chance,” Wulf said to himself more than us. “Twist take the commands. We're landing the Double Axe on the other side of the planet.” Twist: “WHAAATT? We can't land it! It wasn't made to land…was it?" Wulf: “Only in an emergency protocol.” Marka: “Sir, are you sure? It was only tested in controlled environment." Wulf: “We can't run forever. Maybe this way we'll lose them once and for all. Grab on to your seats. We're going in.” Marka: “And the others?” Wulf: “Once we are down there we'll join them. They will have to do without us for a couple of hours.” Epilogue The three commandos put on their helmets, took a seat, and tightened up their belts. The Double Axe’s incline was front towards the yellow planet. The temperature began to rise and some ship systems began failing. Sub generators kicked in and the bridge turned red with emergency lights. The metal began complaining in a screeching manner and for a moment all seemed lost. But then the redness gave room to a bright blue. The main screen showed a planet where the yellow golden sand and a clear blue sky met in perfection. “Sir,” said Twist, “the ship's system are overheating. We have to shut down and land now for repairs.” Wulf looked straight at Twist and replied, “Is there time to reach the other side of the planet and the others?” Twist: “If we don't land now, we’ll crash sir.” Marka looked at Wulf for a second, each of them showing concern through their expressions for the mission team. Wulf reluctantly said, “They’ll have to survive without us for now.” ----- Kord: “Hey guys, I'm getting no response from the Double Axe. Maybe the atmosphere is denser then what we thought. Comm is out for the time being.” Karina: “Better stay on the mission. I'm sure we'll get through at any moment. Just find a good spot to land in the designated target area.” Kord: “Ok, I'll land in that plain area in that small valley.” Kord landed the Gryphon with ease, then went to the front where Volk, Karina, and Xyn were waiting. Volk: "Okay guys, I'm going outside and secure the area” Kord: “Sensors show no life forms.” Volk: “So?” Xyn: “I’m sure it’s safe to go out.” Volk’s voice soon came through the comm, “The area is secure. Atmosphere is breathable, though it smells sort of like Kord’s socks.” After a few minutes of waiting for Xyn to get her stuff, Kord was getting anxious. “Man, I'm bored here,” he said to Volk. “Can I join you? I want to feel the sand under my feet.” Xyn, looking at what she had to unload next, said, “I’m almost done here. I guess there's no harm in you catching up to Volk.” As soon as Kord left the ship however, the ground began trembling and strange creatures rose from the ground. At the same time, similar creatures appeared out of nowhere as if they were invisible and suddenly decided to manifest. Half robotic, half scorpion six legged creatures assumed tactical positions in a menacing posture. Volk checked the ammo supply on his mech and asked, “Do I begin shooting now?” “I don't think that will do us much,” Kord observed. “We're surrounded. Karina, are these Bugs?” Karina looked at the creatures for a second and replied, “If they are I have never seen the likes of these.” Xyn looked at Kord and said, “I'm afraid.” “So am I,” Kord said as he looked around. “So am I.” Category:Blog posts